Completely Abnormal
by 1KillerPen
Summary: She wasn't the same anymore. Nothing was the same, her life had changed too fast for her to stay the same. From evil agency's to freaks from the dark, deaths and lost hope. It took a strong character to deal with all that sanely. But the main question was... did she have that strength? Or was she really just another little lost girl deep down inside? Still in the dark...
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N) HHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOO WOOOORRRLD! I. AM. BACK *dun duuuuuun*, *crickets, crickets, cricket* Okay, guess you guys aren't as happy see me as I thought, oh well, *shrugs* I still am super excited, this is my first chapter of my third story in mu trilogy! Yay! So I just wanted to give you guys a heads up before you start reading._**

**_This story might turn out darker than my other two, because of Chad's death and you know, Rachel might be undergoing a character change, but do not despair, I will try my best to make you love this story! Oh and another thing I might not be updating this one so fast, hey, don't blame me, blame school work and jobs! Anyway so enough of my stupid ranting, here if the official first chapter of my third story! As always, ENJOY!_**

**_Ok I'm done..._**

**_Disclaimer: But you already knew that..._**

* * *

A flash against the dark moon jumped off a high roof top and onto another. A dark, black clad figure was running across the city's dark roof tops, three others pursuing behind.

"There she goes!"

"Get her you morons!" A coarse voiced one hissed at the other two.

The first figure stopped, ahead by five roofs. She turned to get a look at her options, her dark brown eyes flashing from the moon. They were hot on her tail. How to lose them? How?

Her eyes fell on a small opening that they could miss. She smirked behind her black mask and ran forward, somersaulting in the air, she pointed her body down and flew out of sight.

The pursuing figures stopped above.

"Hey where'd she go?" A deep voice asked confused.

"I don't care! You, go that way, you the other, I'll check over there." The same coarse voice instructed roughly.

The girl smiled at herself as the others moved away, she had wedged herself between the close-set buildings. She slowly slid down against the rough wall and landed in a narrow alleyway.

She pressed a button on her gloved wrist. The next instant where there seemed to be nothing before a sleek silver motorcycle appeared out of its cloak. The girl threw her petit form on it and revved the motor, pulling a wheely she speed of down the dark, cold city street.

The next minute her ears picked up the sound of two more motor. She glanced behind spotting two black bikes close behind... wait, only two where was the o-

She gasped as the third pursuer pulled up in the street ahead, blocking her exit. Should she stop or push on.

Her quick eyes saw an escape shot. She revved the motor and charged full speed. When it looked like she was going to run over the blocker she pulled a very sharp turn and flew up an unsuspecting car and over the blocking pursuer, bike and all.

She landed on the other side with a high squeal of her tires and loud growl of her bike, curses from behind following her away.

She drove on into the night, taking twists and turns to confuse anybody that might be watching, then she pulled up to her destination.

A huge oak tree.

A tree that seemed to hold nothing of importance. Seemed, she jumped off her bike and knocked three times on a boulder next to said tree. Instantly it opened to show a dimly lit cylinder inside. She wheeled her bike in and the trunk closed up, leaving no trace of anything or anybody behind.

Down it went and finally stopped, opening up once more to reveal a huge lobby alive and buzzing with hundreds of teenagers and a few mentors, and robots rolling to and fro with paper work or such.

"Number 362!" A voice rang out.

The girl turned to see a tall, skinny, orange haired boy with braces running towards her.

She pulled off her mask letting waves of silky shiny blond hair cascade down to her lower back.

"Number 20.0, my bike, be careful with it." She said in an authoritative voice.

The boy smiled and nodded eagerly, "Like always." He gripped the handle bars and wheeled the girls bike away.

Number 362 took a deep breath and walked into the crowded lobby, shouts of greeting followed her, with which she answered with a simple nod or wave. She walked briskly up to the huge glass-topped main desk.

"Number 362! So glad to see you from your mission safe and sound, here's your file." A pretty curly honey blond-haired girl chirped.

"Thanks number 12, bye." She said simply as she grabbed the file and headed down a dimly lit hallway.

Number 362, aka Rachel McKenzie. A 17-year-old beauty with a mission. Two years ago she was just a normal fifteen year old girl, dealing with the horrors of a strange high school. That is until she became a target for an unknown foe, she, not knowing anything about the strange attacks or understanding what was going on, was being protected by a young boy that knew all about it, sent to keep her safe from that very organization.

Later on, hating being left in the dark, Rachel decided to join this secret agency and soon became one of the best agents here. A year later she graduated and became a part of the very boys team whose mission she was from the beginning. There were ups and downs, in which she found the second player in this deadly game. A seemingly supernatural dark force that wanted something from her called the white force. Apparently she had, had something super natural in herself. The dark being sucked it out of her, which should have killed her but somehow it didn't. Leaving that question unanswered she rescued over a hundred agents, fought the darkness and caused a huge mess, ending in the death of her sectors leader causing her to fall in a state of depression, pushing her to very nearly quit. But she eventually realized that if she quit, then all that really would have been for nothing.

So now a year later, she'd moved up in the agency's status chain and eventually became her sectors new leader. Built by guilt and realization of the fact that this position was full of responsibility and danger, she was no longer the teasing girl she once was. Now everything was straight for her.

She turned down a short hall and found her sectors door. She pushed it open, her eyes being greeted by a brightly lit room with four desks aligned against each adjacent wall.

Only one person was in the room, and he was busy typing away at his computer. Upon her entrance he looked up and smiled a smile that could light up the dark, "Hey Rachel, there you are. How'd the mission go." He asked warmly.

Walking over she pulled a small USB device out of her black outfit, "Got the chip, here, analyze it for me." She handed it to the dark-skinned boy.

"Uh, interesting, you got us a good piece of information and their weapons systems and it looks like there's a coded file for their recruiting lists. I'll crack that later. Nice piece of work Rachel."

"Thanks Maurice." The blond gave him a small smile.

Maurice Nyne had been best friends of their previous sector leader, Chad Dixon. But somehow he warmed up to her too and now they were not only in the same sector and agency but best friends as well. Maurice was the only one left that knew her in both her lives.

Her Rachel side, and her Number 362 side.

He had also been the one to get her back on her feet. She loved him like an older brother, because he made her feel that no matter what happened she wasn't in it alone. Even if it felt like that sometimes.

He had just turned 18 and was her second in command, but he mostly handled information, and research. He was a grade A code cracker too.

Rachel flipped her long hair over her shoulder and sat at her own heavy wooden desk. Instantly she got lost in her files and computer. Things for her now were always, 'do it right or don't do it at all'.

Suddenly a loud garble was heard outside her door. In burst a fiery, frizzy red-headed girl, with burning emerald-green eyes, a small freckled tomato nose and a scowl on her face.

"I can't belive ya'd do that ta me!" She shrieked in a heavy Irish accented voice.

A tall dark-haired boy sighed behind her scowling figure.

Rachel shook her head, they were at it again, Fanny Fulbright, a girl she'd met when she was a cadet in the agency. A strong, loud girl who absolutely hated boys... with the acceptation of her accidental boyfriend, who was also one of Rachel's close agency friends.

He was a tall board shouldered boy with ebony black hair and ocean blue eyes. He had a strong physic and a cool calm manner, well, usually, but things were a little different when it came to the fiery red-head that was his girlfriend.

A boy who could yell like a drill sergeant, almost as loud as Fanny if need be. The only guy with the guts to handle the dangerous Irish girl. His name, Patton Drilovsky, a young polish boy with strength that could only be matched by Fanny. Both young agents had been promoted from their sector al; the way up to Rachel's, so now they were under her command too.

"But Fan. It's not what you heard I swear!" He protested.

"Oh yah, then what was it? I heard you tell those loser boys that you'd rather date Number 10 then me!" She hollered refusing to cry.

Rachel sighed as she glanced at Maurice, who was trying to hide his amusement.

"Fanny, that's not true!" Patton groaned desperately, "You didn't hear the whole thing, I said 'That I would date you rather than date Number 10 any day!' They were making fun of you so I stepped In." He explained.

Fanny glared at him and crossed her arms, turning away, she pouted, looking absolutely adorable in the process.

Rachel cleared her throat getting both the arguing teens attention, "Listen guys, stop arguing. Fanny listen to Pat, you know he would never do anything to hurt you. And Pat, let her cool down, I'm going to head home, I promised mom I would be home by ten, I'm a half hour late and now I have to make up an excuse, and all of you, remember your paper work before you leave, is that clear." She finished already at the door.

"Yes sir." They all answered, one glumly, the other grouchy, the last amused.

"Good, later guys." She called heading out and towards the garage.

* * *

10 minutes later, She was in front of her big, beautiful mansion. She jumped of her bike, actually it was Chad's old motorcycle, her father had given him for saving her life. After his death, there was nothing to do with it. So, after much begging and persuading, her parents had finally agreed to let her ride the bike. Even though she had to throw in a couple of excuses and fake stories of why she had it and what happened to Chad.

So now she was riding it in his memory, or something like that.

She walked up her huge drive way. The air was cold, and crisp. It was the dead of January, Rachel remembered back in the day when she had hated the cold. Now she could care less about it. She always felt cold anyway, but she was never sure if it was her body heat or just some part of her that had frozen over.

She walked inside, the entrance was empty and freezing because of the shimmering marble tiles. The moon sent eerie streaks on it through the thin entrance window curtains. She slowly started up the grand stair way using her skills. In addition to master of hand to hand combat, she also excelled in stealth.

She just hoped her family was asleep, she really didn't feel like blowing excuses, even if she had become good at making them up in an instant.

She slipped around the carpeted corridor, no sign of, mom, dad, or little brother. Her room was just up ahead.

Just a little farther and... safe.

She sighed as she slipped into her quiet familiar surrounding. The only place she really belonged, just her, nobody else.

Not that she wanted anybody else to share her personal space with.

She undressed and redressed into her warm P.J.'s and slipped into her large comfortable bed. One more day over... only the rest of her life to go.

* * *

"Rachel... Rachel? YO RACHEL!"

"Huh? What, oh Hi Abby, um, how long have you been there?" Rachel blinked and looked at the pretty African girl who was standing in front of her.

"Abby's been standing here for five minutes, what's up with you?" The girl answered putting herself in third person as was usual for her.

The petite blonde shrugged it off, "Oh, sorry Abby, just been, you know, cramping a lot of things on my mind." She tried to justify.

Abby shook her shiny black-haired head, "Yah, Abby knows, your always on something else. Man, Abby swears, it's like you have a different life sometimes girl,"

Rachel attempted a smile, she had no Idea, "I know, sorry Abbs. Hey um, how have you and the gang been, haven't seen you guys since Monday." She said trying to smooth things over.

"Aw, you know how it is, same old same old, 'sept for Nigel not being here, but we've managed to cope without him... how bout you?" She added curiously as they both started down the buzzing hall.

"Um... for me, change is a natural-"

"Naw girl, Abby means, how have you gotten along since Nigel left. You've been pretty sore about it for a year... and now you just don't talk about him at all, you ok?"

Rachel swallowed the lump that rose in her throat as the image of the long gone Nigel Uno appeared in her mind. He was a Smooth British boy that she had only known for a short time. But somehow they'd bonded well... too well. She'd hoped he'd become her first boyfriend but, fate had other plans. He moved back to England shortly after. That was that, she'd felt a pit grow in her stomach since then.

And thinking about Nigel reminded her of her former sector leader, former Chaperon, former frienemy... A guy that was normal, but yet not normal at all. A guy that drove her crazy and made her draw closer at the same time. He'd died doing his job... and her heart broke again. There was just no such thing as a happy ending when it came to her. She'd fallen for both, even though she refused to fall for the latter. But it happened.

Each for different reasons. But it didn't matter anymore. They were both so different, but one thing was in common with them. The fact that they were gone.

"Rachel, your doin' it again." Abby's voice broke her shadowed thoughts again.

Rachel sighed and turned her attention back to the horrid reality that was the real world, "Yah, fine Abby, um, looks like someone's looking for you." She nodded at someone behind the dark girl.

Abby turned around and instantly shrunk out of her usual cool, and smooth demeanor.

"Oh, um... naw he can't be looking for Abby he's probably looking for-"

"Hey Abigail, there you are." Maurice's bright smile made the younger African melt. Rachel bit her lip to keep the smile off her face. Ever since Maurice had lost Cree, Abby's older sister, to the opposing agency he'd been sweet on Abigail. And Abby, though she refused to admit it, had a crush on him too.

"Well, Catch you late Abby." She smirked as Abby gave her a murderous look.

Maurice chuckled and waved at the insightful blond as she walked down the hall and into the cafeteria.

Rachel got her gross portion of what this school called 'lunch' and surveyed the room for a familiar face. Aha! There they were.

She headed towards a table where three others were seated. A skinny, tall boy with light brown hair, a still short Blond Australian boy and a chirpy Asian girl with a huge smile on her face.

They were Rachel's friends since the first day she came to this school. Hoagie (Hank) Gilligan, Wallabee Beatles, and Kuki Sanban.

"Hey stranger, where have you been?" Hank quipped shoving a spoon full of the nasty concoction in his mouth. He was the only one who could eat it.

Rachel gave him a small smile, "Around, how are you guys doing?" She asked slapping her spoon against what was supposed to be desert... it jiggled and seemed to gurgle in protest.

"Great, well... sept fo' Kuki always tryan ta get me ta go to a dumb Rainbow Monkey show." The short bowl cut blond glanced at the Asian next to him.

"Oh Wally, stop being like that!" She chirped, "You know you had fun at that Rainbow Monkey amusement park last weekend!"

This caused the boy to groan and Hank to laugh and choke on his mouthful of slop, "Yah, Wally, we all know you love Rainbow Monkeys, just cause Kuki want's you to!" He burst out laughing, earning a glare from his short-tempered friend.

"Shut the crud up. It's not true... she... um..." One look at Kuki stopped him short, "Never mind." He sighed in defeat.

Kuki and Wally, yet another lucky pair that found each other, and managed to stay together. They'd been dating for a year and half now. Rachel envied the lucky Asian girl, when she remembered her own loss. But then, she didn't have much time for that any more.

"So Rachel, you coming to my party Saturday?" Kuki chirped excitedly.

This question caught the blond off guard, "Uh, your party Saturday?" She asked clueless.

"Yah, the one she's been yapping on 'bout fo' three weeks now." Wally filled in roughly.

Rachel drew a blank, "Um... I don't-"

"You are going to come... right Rachel, you promised remember?" Kuki's smile dropped completely and her violet eyes filled with a begging light.

"Um..."

_~Flash Back~_

_Rachel was walking down the hall to leave school one Friday afternoon. She was trying to make a mental list of all the things she had to do for the agency, all the missions lined up for the weekend and the training sessions, not to mention the huge research paper for English and to look through the college applications that her parents had for her a year early._

_Right at that moment her mind was a jumbled mess._

_Kuki skipped up behind her like she always did, "Hey bestest friend in the whole wide world!" She giggled childishly._

_"Huh, oh yah, hi Kuki,"_

_"So guess what, after much begging and planning I finally convinced my parents to let me throw a Huge-a-riffic party at my house next month! Isn't that awesome?! And I want you to be the first person to be invited, so are you coming?"_

_Rachel tapped her head, only half hearing what Kuki said, "Huh, Oh yah, sure, party, sounds good." She mumbled ticking of a list on her fingers, while mumbling to herself._

_"You promise... because your always so busy and-"_

_"Yah, I promise Kuki." She waved off._

_"Yay, see you later, and don't forget, You Promised!" Then she skipped away leaving Rachel still in her own disorganized thoughts._

_~end flashback~_

"Oh, yah..." Rachel slumped at the recollection.

"You are coming right?!"

"Um, Kuki I have a lot to do this weekend and I don't think I-"

"But you promised! I worked so hard on planning this party, and it took forever, and I'll be so upset if you don't come, You are always to busy to hang out with us anymore... Please Rachel, this party means a lot to me." Kuki's violet eyes began to fill with tear making them look misty, as she looked at Rachel pitifully.

The whole table was silent, watching Rachel, waiting for her answer, The blond sighed in defeat, she could handle, lasers, monster, deadly weapons, and near death experiences... but Kuki's puppy look? No, she couldn't.

"ok, Kuki, I'll be there."

Kuki's tears instantly vanished as a huge smile replaced them along with a loud "YAY, I can't wait!"

Rachel groaned inwardly, "Yah... Can't wait."

How did she get herself in these tight positions?

* * *

"Get back her!" Rachel yelled after a dashing shadow as she chased it through the dark.

The figure ignored her and flew over roof tops faster. Rachel had searched for this criminal, a former G.D.F agent that had stolen precious information from the. She'd been tracking him for months and had finally managed to catch up to him. Now she was hot on his tail, but he managed to stay three roofs ahead of her, he had the speed of a cat. Rachel was pretty good in the running department too, but he was better.

She hated it when a criminal was better than her.

"I got him!" A holler came from around the corner the criminal just turned.

Rachel rounded it and stopped with a smirk behind her mask, "Good job Number 86, now let's see if this crook has anything to say for himself."

She bent over and pulled the top half of the him up by his shirt, "Well, do you?" She hissed dangerously.

The criminal shook his head, "Nope, except this," He fell backwards, pulling out of Rachel's grasp, swiped his legs, causing her to trip backwards and rolled to his feet.

He cut his ropes and turned only to meetFanny's High tech tazar gun she held in her hand.

"Dun't move, or I'll shoot!" She threatened, unwaveringly, her green eyes burning.

"Yah right kid as if you had the guts to-"

"I'd take her seriously if I were you," A deeper voice interjected from behind.

The criminal turned to see a tall, board young man, leaning against the wall behind, "Your surrounded." He said coolly.

"That's what you think," Came the smug response. The next instant he threw himself forward into a hand spring and somehow dodged Fanny's shot and Patton's grasp.

Rachel hissed as she recovered from the previous blow, "No, he can't get away, it took forever to catch up to him!" She growled and jumped up, running after the crook and disappearing in the dark, leaving behind to stunned co-operatives.

She ran across roof tops, until she caught sight of his streaking body against the dark. Her brown eyes narrowed as she zeroed in on her target. This mission was being completed... now!

She jumped off her roof and landed on the designated point, sending them tumbling across the roof, fighting like a cat and dog.

Finally Rachel managed to pull a smooth move and cuff his hands behind him. The both stood there, out of breath, heaving.

"Nice move's Baby doll." He snipped, trying to distract her.

Rachel growled, "Nice try, but I'm afraid you'll have to take that to someone who isn't immune to jerks! Now, where is that file?!" She hissed.

"File... what file?" He faked innocence.

"Don't play dumb with me, you know what file! The file you stole from The G.D.F, after you betrayed them for your own personal gain!" She hissed.

"Oh, that file, yah, sorry but neither you, nor the G.D.F can have it. I sold it." he said smoothly.

That was it, Rachel had, had enough. She lost her cool for the moment and grabbed the criminal by the front of his shirt, pulling him down to eye level and yanking his mask off to show a handsome sharp face. A man about twenty, with shaggy brown hair that dusted over his twinkling sea green eyes. Rachel hated him. He used to be an Agent of the G.P.F until he betrayed them to work for the G.D.F, then he betrayed THEM and stole from them for himself. The higher he went up the greedier he became and the more selfish. Rachel couldn't stand guys like him, selfish, cowardly, good for nothing, freaks of nature.

"You know, you'd look a lot cuter without your mask on too, Baby doll." He flirted.

Rachel growled, her dark brown eyes flashing, she sent a swift punch in his gut, winding him, then she kneed him hard in the chin and kicked him down, sending him rolling across the roof top to the feet of Fanny and Patton just as they arrived.

"Take him in for questioning, see if he spills, if not, sentence him to fifty years in solitary." She growled darkly.

Both her agents were silent, neither spoke as they picked up the wheezing man and walked him away from their commander.

Rachel's glare didn't loosen until they disappeared out of sight. She didn't feel sorry for her over harshness. That didn't surprise her. It hadn't surprised her since way back when. Surprises, she hated them, they were a sign of weakness, she didn't have time for surprises. They made you lose focus on what was really important, made you lose your concentration that could lead to a mistake, which could lead to failure. And for her, Failure was NOT an option.

Her wrist watch's beeping knocked her out of her cold thoughts, she glanced at it, 10:45...

"Dammit, I'm late!" She growled, turning tail and jumping off the roof, heading towards her motorcycle.

Great, now what was she supposed to tell Kuki?

* * *

_**So, as usually requested, what do you guys think? You guys have no idea how much I love reading your comments, opinions, ideas and especially criticisms! So let me know so I can be inspired to go on. And just wondering, what did you guys think of Rachel towards the end, you think I made her too harsh? Meh... I think she'd kind of cool. Until later!**_

_**Chill on yo's,**_

_**Cobwebbs**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N) Ok, where the hay did all my fans go? And I was really excited about this story too. Oh well, here's another chapter anyway. Even if you guys don't deserve it ;P**

**Disclaimer: NOT in the mood right now. I'm going to go sulk in a corner.**

* * *

"Kuki I'm so sorry, I just got tied up and I didn't realize what time it was until I-" Rachel burst into the Sanban home and tried to explain herself, but she was greeted with flashing lights and loud music. A bunch of teens were dancing, laughing and eating like nothing mattered in the world but this party.

And Kuki? She was nowhere in sight. Rachel sighed , maybe the ditzy Asian wouldn't notice how late she was. She made her way to the refreshment table. Abby and Hank were standing there talking about noting in particular. Until Abby looked up,

"Hey girl, your late." She stated simply as if Rachel didn't already know that.

"Yah, and you missed the best sandwiches, these party goers ate 'em all up like they were animal..." He paused, "hehe, get it, party, animals? Party animals!" He cracked up at his own joke, the girls just rolled their eyes at him.

Rachel then turned to Abby, "Um, where's Kuki?" She asked quietly.

Abby smirked, "Upstairs."

Hank chuckled, "Yah, in her room... with Wally." He gave Rachel a mischievous look.

To which she shook her head, "You can't be serious."

"We are, I, personally, think this party was just so they can have a distraction downstairs so they can "do" stuff upstairs." He said air quoting, do

"Yah... I don't think - never mind." Rachel shook her head, "Catch you guys later, I'm going to get some punch."

"Yah, whatever." Abby called after her.

Rachel nodded and disappeared into the swinging crowd. Ten minutes later she was sitting in the corner on a couch with a glass of fruit punch in her hand. She let her mind survey the crowd, dancing swinging, free from responsibility teens.

Rachel let out a heartfelt sigh, "Normal teenagers." She sipped her punch, what she wouldn't give for just one day to be free from everything she'd gotten into these past years.

Suddenly she noticed the mood change, the song slowed and the teens found their partners and began dancing close and together. Rachel watched as the girls seemed so happy in their guy's arms. It was like a magic circle was around each pair... she bit her lip, not that she cared.

She slowly got up and wove herself through the swaying crowd. She went back to the snack table, Abby and Hank had disappeared and now she really was alone. She wished she could go home, but she promised Kuki... even if the girl wasn't here herself.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was jealous of Kuki. She was slim, tall, beautiful and light hearted with a smile that could light up a room. AND to top it off she had a boyfriend who appreciated all those things, even if he wouldn't show it in public. It wasn't fair, sure the girl could be totally air-headed, but she had her insightful moments too.

Rachel just wished she could be free like that. With no guilt weighing her down because of-

Rachel straightened. Her brown eyes widened as they focused on something straight ahead. Blonde hair? No, it, it, couldn't be. Her heart started to race as she stepped forward and touched the persons shoulder. He turned around, instead of being met by crystal blue eyes like she'd hoped, she saw dull brown.

Rachel deflated, "Sorry, I thought you were someone else," She sighed very disappointed.

The boy shrugged and walked off. Rachel watched him, he was to short and not as board as Chad had been. She bit her lip trying to ignore the gnawing feeling in her heart. She went back to the table. She decided to zone out so she would forget her incident.

Just then er ears picked up a slight sound. Beeping, next to her, no, under her... the table. She bent down and looked under the refreshment table. Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. A neural electric bomb! She looked around to see if anyone was looking. No, she had to act fast. She grabbed the bomb slipped it under her Tee and ran, dodging and twisting around the tightening crowd. She zoomed to the door.

Kuki was waiting there with a smile on her face!

Rachel groaned, no time for this!

"Hi Rachel!"

"Hi Kuki, yah sure, Can't talk now gotta go!" She yelled as she passed the girl without so much as a glance.

She felt bad about it but this was a matter of life or death! She glanced at the detonator, 20 seconds. She jumped on her motorcycle and sped down the street, she took a short cut across some lawns and jumped a fence she hit the gas harder.

"Come on! Come on!" Sweat broke out on her forehead.

She screeched to a halt in front of a lake. Five seconds to go. She threw the dangerous object as far as she could. A moment later a huge water spout burst straight up from the explosion. Rachel fell to her knees on the bank.

She took a deep breath and looked into the crackling water. The electric part of the bomb made this water dangerous to go in for at least twenty minutes. She was just glad it was midnight and probably nobody planned on going for a swim.

Now she had to explain this to Kuki... tomorrow.

* * *

"But Kuki! I said I was sorry! Please I had to... you just wouldn't understand." Rachel groaned. She had been trying to apologize for last night for half the day to Kuki... but she just refused to listen.

"You really hu't her feelings when you ran off like that." Wally stepped in and encircled his girlfriends small body. Kuki was currently sniffing pitifully.

Rachel sighed and dropped her shoulder, "Guys... it wasn't my fault, I swear." She whispered miserably.

"Well then whose fault is it!" Kuki snapped.

Rachel looked at the pretty Asian, "I- nobody's I was just uncomfortable with all those..." She bit her lip, "Couples around."

Kuki froze, as did her hugging boyfriend, "Really Rachel?" She asked her face suddenly changing completely.

Rachel nodded, so it wasn't a total lie, she HAD felt really uncomfortable around all those cozy, loving... she shook her head, "Yah." She sighed.

Two seconds later she was engulfed in a Kuki bone crushing hug!

"Oh Rachel! I am sooooo sorry! I was so selfish, I wasn't thinking about that, I was just... it was my fault. Next time... I'll consider that." She pulled away from the momentarily stupefied blond and looked at her in the eye. Her violet eyes turned serious,

"You still miss him that much?" She asked quietly.

Rachel looked into Kuki's eyes, Who? Nigel? Did she still miss him that much... she did miss him, but somehow she'd gotten over the fact that she probably wouldn't see him again. But maybe the pain from that and the pain from the death of Chad just layered on top of it all. She bit her lip again and nodded,

"Yah...I do." Kuki hugged her again, "More than anyone can ever know." Rachel whispered to herself.

Now that was the truth.

* * *

Rachel slammed the huge wooden carved doors shut and stalked into the first living room, after a tiring day at school all she wanted was to relax. She turned and gasped.

A scream, a loud 'hey' was heard right after.

"Har-veeey! What the heck are you doing!" Rachel glared at her little brother. Who wasn't so 'little' anymore.

He was fifteen and had shot up past his sister last summer. He now towered over her by ay least a foot. Right now he was sitting on the couch with a skinny gorgeous Asian on his lap. She had long silky black hair that was up in a high pony tail. She had a long sweater with black tights under and dark brown eyes, which were staring in surprise at Rachel.

"What's it look like I'm doing you dork, I'm spending time with my GIRLFRIEND. Duh." He stated as if it was obvious.

"Yah sure, I'm sorry if I don't find it appropriate that I just found my BABY brother making out on our couch, with my best friends sister, might I add." She emphasized 'baby' for his benefit.

Harvey rolled his attractive light green eyes at her, "Yah ok, I get it. Come on Mushi, there's plenty of room on my bed." He smirked that devious smirk of his, Mushi just rolled her eyes and hoped on his back.

Rachel gritted her teeth, there was no denying it, her brother had turned into a hotshot over the year. He flirted like nobody's business and had those smirks and eye quirks that drove girls crazy. His looks didn't hurt either, what with his light green eyes and red-brown hair that he kept in a porcupine do. Yep a real knock out. And even Kuki's sister had fallen for it.

But Rachel had warned him that if he was going to date that girl he'd better be sure not to break her heart, unless he wanted a mad Kuki after him. Rachel was pretty sure Mushi could handle it herself. Needless to say Harvey had been completely faithful to the beautiful Asian girl.

Now, here's where things really got unfair. Even Harvey had a girlfriend. Where was the justice in that? Rachel sighed, maybe she was just one of those people who would never have a happily ever after.

Yep, she was most definitely sure.

Not that she needed it.

* * *

"So your saying that someone put a bomb as dangerous as that one in a teenagers party?" Maurice taped away at his computer after hearing Rachel's story.

The blond nodded solemnly, "Yes, and you know those things can't be shut off once activated so whoever put it there meant business." She gazed out into space, thinking hard, "Maurice, any idea's, none of the teens I saw there were from the G.D.F so..."

Maurice shook his head, "Rachel I'm sorry but we need more clues. until then we can't assume anything. You know how dangerous that is in this biz." His dark eyes glanced at the young girls stone serious face.

He sighed, Rachel wasn't the same since Chad. She had lost that glow to her and held a certain hardness inside now. She took things, especially missions, over seriously. The girl had grown a phobia of failing, so she covered it with hardness. But he could see through it like it was glass. Maurice just wished he could get her to come out from under the armor she'd built. But, not even he could do that.

"Right, I'm going to find Fanny." She stood up and walked out of the office leaving Maurice alone to continue his decoding.

"He's right." She said to herself, "I'm getting to hopped up on guesses, I need the real facts if I'm going to take whoever this scum is, down." She hissed darkly punching her fist into her palm.

Rachel stopped, she heard... giggling?

It was cute giggling, bubbly and sort of roughish.

She tip toed around the corner and peaked on eye around the wall.

Fanny?

And Patton...

Rachel bit her lip in embarrassment, they seemed... occupied.

Patton was sprinkling the red heads freckled face with kisses, laughing along with her in between.

Fanny looked positively radiant, her usually glaring green eyes shone with something Rachel almost never saw in that girl. Happiness. Happy that she had someone who cared about her, despite all the flaws she had.

Patton was the only boy either girl knew that could get past Fanny's hard exterior armor.

"I love you baby." Rachel heard the dark-haired boy whisper to her Irish friend.

Fanny's whole face lit up, "I know... I'm sorry for being such a brat so much." She wrapped her arms around his torso and leaned her head on his chest.

"I wouldn't want you any other way." He kissed her forehead making Rachel swallow a lump.

She turned around, unable to watch any more. Fanny was happy, Patton was happy... the question that popped into her head may seem selfish but she couldn't help thinking it anyway.

_So why can't I be happy?_

* * *

BAM!

The air shattered from the loud noise as a huge explosion burst out like a... well, an explosion.

Rachel and Fanny came flying out of the currently burning building. Their last mission was to follow a lead on a secret shipment of lethal weapon's for the G.D.F. and it kind of ended... loudly.

Both girls had their black masks on but you could see the far in their eyes. Rachel had to think fast she pulled a remote out of her pocket and pressed one of the red buttons. Instantly there was a screech and the motorcycle came running up. Rachel positioned them and both girls landed on the bike before it even stopped. They zoomed down the street and away from the imploding building.

"Phew that was close." Fanny breathed, "I thought we were dead meat for sure."

Rachel didn't answer, her brown eyes were narrowed towards a small black , sleek car that was practically flying down the street.

It looked familiar. She pressed the gas to forward faster, nearly bumper to wheel. Rachel gasped and fell back some. She pulled a small projectile out of her glove and aimed it at the bumper of the car. She shot it and a small circle stuck itself on it.

"What are ya doin' lass?" Fanny asked from behind.

"That car, it belongs to Abby's older sister, Cree. I haven't seen her in a while." Rachel said grimly pulling out a tracking monitor.

The little red dot blinked, "There she is. Let's see if we can find out where she's going."

They took a couple of turns and somehow they ended up in a messy part of the city. The black car parked in front of a seemingly run down apartment building.

"What is she doing?" Rachel mumbled more to herself.

Fanny shrugged, "Maybe this is one of their hide outs and they disguised it on the outside so ya'd never suspect." She suggested.

Rachel nodded and park, "Maybe, but let's find out." She hopped off the bike and ran around the building avoiding the mounts of garbage back there.

Fanny followed suit,.

Then quickly climbing up the rusting fire escape like a cat, Rachel peered into the widows one by one until she found Cree.

She squeaked and gasped, then turned around with a horrified look on her face.

Fanny hadn't seen that much emotion in her friends face for a long time, whatever was up there must be pretty bad. So she decided to look.

"What? What's wrong lass, what's got ya all- OH CRUD THAT IS SOOO NASTY!" She suddenly burst out and turned around.

"How could that girl lower herself to that! and with some loser street punk too!" Fanny shook her head, clearly grossed out.

"I can't believe she's sunk so low. You think her sister knows about her, ahem, extra activity's." Fanny asked looking at Rachel's lost face.

"I, no... ugh, that's going to haunt me for the rest of my life." Rachel groaned, "Let's get out of here before-"

"Hey what are you kids doin' up here!" An old lady popped her head out of the floor window below, "Get outa here's before I call the cops!" She yelled in a gravely voice. Fanny and Rachel were already on the motorcycle and down the street...

* * *

It was dark and Rachel was laying in bed. The room was silent and cold. Winter was still biting but Rachel still didn't care. She was thinking, about everything at once. all the people she'd known all the feelings she'd had all the memories... unsurprisingly the hurtful ones were sharpest in her mind. Slowly and unavoidably Rachel's thoughts turned and intertwined towards that day.

She figured it was the worst day of her life so far. that explosion, that burning feeling as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest. His eyes, the look he gave her.

_"I'll be ok."_ He'd said.

But he wasn't, ever since then, nothing ever was.

She replayed it, their last words to each other, the last thing she saw before she was torn away.

He was just standing there strong, straight, and fearless. He had a mission and even she couldn't have stopped him.

She curled into her self. She missed him horribly. Sure he'd been a jerk, and a harsh one way road kind of guy but still. She'd managed to get past it, and see his real person inside.

Her thoughts slid past all the memories of him and the times she'd spent with him. Then she slid back to todays events. Her mind went to Cree and where they'd found her.

She was... Rachel shuddered, that girl was so desperate she actually went to such a low level as giving herself like that to a lowly criminal no less.

She couldn't imagine being that pathetic.

Was it possible to be so relationship deprived that you could fall so low.

She threw her covers over her head.

"I am never, ever falling that low, even if I never get a guy." She whispered to herself.

Besides, no guy was worth it anymore...

* * *

"Okay I'm here. What was so important that I had to skip school to get here." Rachel burst into their office.

Patton looked up and flashed her a half-hearted smile, "not a very good day huh?" He asked walking towards her.

The girl shook her long silky blond hair, "What was your first guess?" She really didn't feel like messes today, she'd waken up too early, the butler was sick, she didn't eat breakfast and Harvey was to busy texting his girlfriend twenty-four hours a day to care about anything. Plus, she didn't get a good nights sleep... not that, that was anything new. She hadn't had a good nights rest for a year. AND it was raining cats and dogs of freezing cold winter water so she got here wet and slightly chilled, inside and out.

"Aw come on Rachel, come here." He opened his arms wide and gave her a huge warm bear hug.

Rachel couldn't help but smile into his army green hoodie, she pulled way, "Yah, yah, cut the sap. Thanks for trying though." She punched him lightly in the arm and walked around to get to her desk.

"So any idea what Maurice had to tell us about? And where's Fanny?" She asked typing in her password.

Patton shrugged and sat on his desk, "I don't know, and Fanny she had to drive her brothers to school. Poor boys." He chuckled, amused, as that image popped in his mind.

It was all silent except for Rachel's typing. Suddenly she stopped and looked up at the Drilovsky boy. A question rose in her head... she didn't know if she should ask, or maybe... She took a deep breath.

"Um Pat... can I ask you something?" She asked slowly.

"Shoot."

"Um... do you, Uh, how many girls have you liked in your life? If you don't mind me asking such a personal question." She said trying not to sound too curious.

He looked up, "Humm... never thought of it before... I was never really big on the whole girls thing. But I guess I had a crush once or twice... but then they kinds of disappeared and turned into nothing when Fanny walked in." His whole face changed into a dreamy mush as a goofy smile spread across it.

Rachel rested her chin in her fist, it was cute, he must really care for Fanny, "How'd you know?"

He looked at her as if confused then smiled, "You could just feel it Rachel... what's with all these questions? Got your eye on some lucky guy?" He asked quirking his eyebrows up.

Rachel looked at him then back at her desk, "No... no I don't, I was just wondering."

Just then Maurice burst into the room, bringing in a draft. His usually calm demeanor was replaced by a wet excited and worried one.

"Guys! So glad your here, man is it raining out there." He remarked peeling off his rain coat.

Rachel and Patton nodded, then the blond girl stood up, "So, what's the big huge emergency?"

The dark-skinned boy looked at her for a moment before answering, "Um, ok, uh, you remember that USB you got a couple of days ago?"

"Yes."

"Well, I decoded their recruiting forms and I found out something you won't like." He said rather nervously as he sat at his computer.

"What is it dude?" Patton walked to Maurice's desk.

The dark boys eyes darted to Rachel, "Maybe you ought to see this for yourself." He suggested.

Rachel didn't know why but her stomach started to twist and her heart sped up. What was wrong this time?

She slowly made her way to the other side of Maurice.

"Ok what?" She asked a slight harshness in her voice.

Maurice tapped a few keys and looked at her, "Um, take a look."

She peered into the screen and what she read made her forget to breath.

**List of new recruits:**

**Top priority:**

**Harvey McKenzie...**

* * *

**Ok so there It is. I am not sure how soon I'll update but... I hope someone wants me too, soon. Bye. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N_ So here it is, I thank the ONE reviewer that sent me a review. You are incredible, I have to go and look at your name but you know who you are. It's because of that one review that I wrote this chapter, thanks again!**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned anything of the show I would have made it continue way past six seasons, heck I would have made it go on even when they turned into teens! Now THAT would have been awesome!**_

* * *

Rachel's face was dead.

Bothe boys searched for any sign of anger, fear, anything. Nothing. She stayed emotionless.

"Um, Rachel... you ok?" Maurice asked worried that his friends mind was either cracked or she really didn't care.

"They are after Harvey. As in... my baby brother Harvey?" Her voice wads void of any emotion as was her face.

Pat nodded slowly "Um, yah... it would appear that way."

"Uhu, and... what exactly does that mean?" She asked still mechanical.

"Well, you know it's kind of like it was with you and Ch-" Maurice stopped mid sentence, with one glance at Rachel's still stoic face.

Only one tale tell quiver of her eye lid stopped him.

"Um, I mean before you knew about our agency you were being targeted sooo, we kept an eye on you and stuff, so if you want to keep your brother out of their clutches then... we basically have to repeat history."

The blond girl face palmed herself. Finally a movement of normality.

"I don't believe this!" She growled, "My brother is on these freaks hit list and I have to watch him like a hawk from now on! Least he get killed in the process. Ugh, but that's near impossible. Harvey's basically his own teen now, he goes where he wants, does what he does and hangs out with his girlfriend and buddies. How am I going to keep him under my line of vision? I don't and can't follow him everywhere, with out making it suspicious?"

She crossed her arms indignantly, Maurice and Patton gave each other a defeated look.

"Well, um, you could..." Patton's words trailed off, "Never mind."

Rachel rolled her dark brown eyes, genius, just genius, as if she didn't have enough problems keeping her lives apart now she had to keep her brothers apart too?

This was going to be one heck of a mission.

"Sorry Rachel, but this is your mission, and neither of us know your brother well enough to-"

Just then a loud siren went off like it was on fire. All three teens looked up.

"No time for that, we got a bigger more immediate problem." Rachel fell into her leader mode, plus she was glad to have something to distract herself from the Harvey situation.

"Come on, I'll call Fanny and tell her to meet us." Patton called already out the door.

"Catch you guys later," Maurice called heading in the opposite direction towards the stat room.

Rachel nodded and ran after Patton, her head felt a little light from the recent shock, but there was no time to think about that now. Something else was wrong right now... to bad she'd have to come to this problem sooner than later.

* * *

"Who is it this time?" Rachel whispered as she landed on the roof ledge next to Patton.

The young man shrugged, "I can't really tell." He whispered back, looking through his night vision binoculars.

"Doesn't matter, we go in and kick their butts." Fanny hissed while pulling on her mask.

"Right, "Rachel rolled her eyes, "Come on then." Without another word she flipped her self off the ledge and down a few floor of fire escape.

"Come on guys," She hissed to her team and began to creep through the shadows.

Some morons decided to hold a secret meeting in the city's museum, surprisingly they hadn't stolen anything... yet.

She pressed her back against the cold brick wall next to the window and peeked inside.

Two shadows, one tall, the other pretty short. They were whispering to each other fiercely, she couldn't hear anything until the taller one raised his voice some.

"No, we are getting that information. Now. Or do you have something to hide?" He hissed suspiciously.

The shorter one growled back, "That's besides the point, if you want that info then you have to wait a little bit longer." He seemed pretty edgy.

What information? Rachel racked her mind for who these two could be. Nothing rang any bells.

"So, what's going on?" Fanny asked looking herself.

The blond girl shook her head, "Their talking about some sort of information or something. But I don't get what. We need to look into this, come on, let's see if we can catch us a spy." She instantly rolled away from the window and slid to the back entrance where the previous shadows had entered, obviously.

"Come on, in here." She motioned for the other two to follow.

the museum was already set for a break in. The cameras were off and the laser security system was down, Rachel found that more than suspicious but she had a bigger goal in mind for now.

Silent as a cat she flipped over a few stray items and rolled into the main room where the two people were meeting.

Now she could hear them clearly from her concealing wall.

"Fine, fine, but you'd better get it before the G.P.F. gets wind of you. Now don't forget, 3Dane9 right?" the taller one hissed.

"Yah and- wait did you here that?" the shorter one stiffened and looked through the dark in exactly Rachel direction.

Rachel tensed and glared at Fanny, who shrugged sheepishly having just kicked a pedestal lightly and causing a small clink to emit from it.

"Sorry," She mouthed.

"Over there." The taller one confirmed, "their on to us, move!" In an instant both ran for an open window and flew in opposite directions.

"Great!" Rachel snapped and jumped from her crouched position and flew out the window right after them.

"Now which way did they go?" She punched her fist into her palm, "Split up, Pat you go right, Fanny straight, I'll take left. MOVE!" She barked her order already halfway down the street.

Pat shrugged, "You heard the girl, let's move Fan." And he headed in his assigned direction.

Fanny shook her head and flew off too. By the looks of thing this was going to be a long and disappointing night.

* * *

That couldn't have ben more right.

Rachel kept on running until she caught sight of a tall shadow down the opposite street. She instantly changed gears and followed it. feeling her pursuing presents the spy picked up his speed and turned down a dark ally.

STUPID!

"Stupid, stupid, stupid move!" He growled at himself.

Rachel, on the other hand was ecstatic, "Nowhere to run now freak." She stepped forward boldly, even though she was shorter than most of the people she caught, her bravery matched any height.

"Looks like it." The shadowed figure hissed back through his dark corner.

Rachel blinked, she wasn't expecting such a calm response. It was too calm, it unnerved her, this spy had other thing in store, she could sense it. Her neck hair stood on end, something was behind her.

Before she could turn and find out, a heavy whack sent her into that dark place in her mind...

* * *

_Your not who you think you are._

_"I'm not?"_

_Rachel blinked into the throbbing white light that seemed to be speaking to her._

_No you're not, your much, much more. but you just haven't figure it out yet._

_Rachel didn't understand. Why was everything so black the only thing with color was her small body that always felt like it was being swallowed by this darkness._

_Suddenly the throbbing light dissolved and two new ones took its place. Those lights began twisting and turning in the dark._

_Rachel watched as they began forming into human bodies. Two young men._

_She knew them, but from where? Where did they come form?_

_The first one stepped forward._

_"Rachel?" He said quietly._

_"Y-yes? Nigel?" Her brown eyes lit up, she knew him! She could feel the familiarity._

_"Yes me, Nigel... you remember?"_

_She nodded eagerly, "How could I forget you?" She stepped forward._

_"The same way you forgot me." Another, rougher voice said._

_She turned her eyes and was met with two poisonous blue orbs._

_"F-forgot you?" She stepped back, two of them?_

_"Nigel, Chad?" Her head began to hurt._

_"What is this?" She looked at them both wanting answers._

_"Rachel, it isn't fair, the moment I left, you went to him." Nigel pointed an accusing figure at the taller boy._

_"It's true." Chad's words hurt Rachel in an unexpected shock. He agreed?_

_"The minute Nigel left you came to me, and don't try to deny it Rachel, you were lonely so you let your self come to me... as a replacement for him." Chad glared at the younger bald Brit._

_"I'm better than you to her, and you know it." Nigel's words were indignant._

_Rachel backed away, fear gripping her. What was this all about? What were they saying._

_"What is going on?" She whispered confused._

_"I cared about you so much Rachel, not like any other girl before." Nigel's shoulders sagged as his sunglasses dropped._

_Rachel looked at him miserably, "I cared about you oo." She whispered, then her eyes fell on Chad._

_He was standing where he was, no closer, no farther. Just standing there, straight, stone, and... her heart cracked, his eyes showed a suppressed shadow of sadness in them. she knew him, dare she say, better than she knew Nigel... she knew his pain, all his sacrifice, all his stress, and in the end... losing his life without so much as a second thought._

_Her heart was torn in two._

_"Come to me Rachel." Nigel begged, his hand out stretched._

_Rachel looked back and forth, unshed tears blurring her vision and streaming down her face. _

_Chad still didn't move, it was as if he knew it was a lost cause to ask her. Rachel saw what he was feeling in his eyes, he was like an empty soul._

_"Chad?" She whispered brokenly, "Say something, please." It was like she was begging him to speak for herself._

_"Rachel, listen you have to pick. If you just let your heart float around in two, then you'll never heal. You have to pick who to settle on." Nigel said a slight impatience in his voice._

_Chad still said nothing. He just seemed to get further._

_Rachel coughed, "I-I-I-I can't!" She yelled in hysterics_

_She fell to her knees and hands, "I j-j-just can't I don't know what to do..." Her shoulders and head shook from her sobs._

_"Help..." She whispered as a hand touched the side of her face softly._

_She looked up through blurry eyes, Blue eyes looked back._

_"It's okay Rach, I don't deserve you anyway." He whispered to her._

_He was comforting her even after his death. He was trying to make things easier, to help her... just like he always did before.._

_Rachel cracked even more and buried her face in his shirt, "No, not, tr-true..."_

_Nigel stood behind his eyes showing through his sunglasses, anger and jealousy written all over them._

_He yanked Rachel out of Chad's hold, "This is wrong Rachel, you know it is." He said softly in her ear._

_Rachel knew he was right, but wrong, but then they were both right... and wrong, it, nothing made sense._

_She couldn't make sense._

_"Help!" She screamed and tore herself away from both of them, "Please, I need someone, anyone, help!"_

_"Rachel?" Nigel called._

_"Rach?" Chad's voice said after.._

_"Rachel,"_

_"Rachel."_

_"Rachel,"_

_"Rach,"_

"NO!"

She shot out of bed breathing hard, sweat and tears running town her face, It was too much, all too much.

"Wh-where? What happened?" She looked around, she was in her room? How'd she get here?

"You okay?' She looked up and was met by Maurice's bright wide smile.

She nodded, _no, I am not okay_!, she wanted to scream out loud but held it in.

She settled for: "what happened?" Instead.

"You were pursuing and got ambushed, but Fanny found you and brought you back, though it's a good thing but, I wonder why they didn't frisk you for anything. Everything you had was still intact." The dark boy said in thought.

"I don't know," She shook out her long blond hair and winced as her head ached, "And I don't care," She snapped rubbing her sore head.

Maurice shrugged, "Anyway, got anything on that meeting?"

Rachel thought for a moment before answering, "Um, yah, Maurice we have a problem."

She looked at him seriously with a grim look on her pretty features.

"We have a spy in our agency."

* * *

_DUN, DUN, DUUUUUN! Yah, so there it is, I know this isn't as long as my other two chapters, only half as long actually, but hey this is where the artist felt like stopping. So the artist stopped. Anyway, let me know if you want me to continue or not, heck even ONE review would do it. I really need to know if this story is worth the time or not. So yah, pretty please with sugar lumps and chocolate chips on top._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N) So sorry for the loooong delay, I've just been swamped with homework, work, work and house work. But now, here's a special chapter dedicated to everyone who has reviewed this story and encouraged me to go on, thanks guys that means a lot!**

**And now without further ado, my chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... except maybe this story...**

* * *

There was a spy in their organization and she had to find out who it was... as if she didn't have enough on her plate.

School was piling up, work, her friends family plus keeping Harvey out of trouble!

And now this is where she found herself, in a trigonometry class asleep on her hard wood desk.

"MS. McKENZIE!"

She jolted awake, snorting, "Huh, what, red! The answer is red!" she shouted out bleary eyed.

The class was quiet as they all looked at her then at the old wrinkly, stern-faced teacher.

"No Ms. McKenzie, " She said, with her face pinched like a lemon, "that is not the answer to my question. However, if I were to ask what color your cheeks are turning the answer would most definitely be red. Now kindly pay attention."

The class tittered with teasing giggles as Rachel slunk even lower in her seat and turned redder.

Finally that torture was over and she could go home. She looked at the small wrist watch she wore, actually it was a tracking module. She had put a tracking device in Harvey's hair to keep up with him daily, all that hair gel he wore helped keep it there. But following him around was harder than expected even if she didn't have to do In in person. That boy was everywhere.

She was so engrossed in figuring out her brothers coördinates that she didn't see where she was going until...

"Oomph!"

Both went staggering backwards,

.

"Excuse me," Rachel said looking up, "Oh hey Abby what's u-"

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, Raaaaaaaaachhhhheeeel!"

Kuki came bouncing up and shook Rachel violently in her over done excitement, "Ugh, o-kay-ku-ki-stop-sha-king-meeeeee!"

"Oh sorry" The hyper Asian let the dizzy blond go, "But you won't believe what happened!" She squealed happily.

"Um, ok I'll bite, what happened?" Rachel turned her dark brown eyes to Abby who, up to this time, hadn't said a work, was looking shyly at her white sandal feet.

Abby, shy? Well... there's something new for you.

"What happened Abby?"

"Abby scored a date with Maurice and we're going to go over to her house Saturday and dress her all pretty and sparkly! You know, like I did for your date with... Nigel, ya probably shouldn't mention THAT date..." Kuki went of into a dreamy state after her zealous rant.

Rachel turned back to Abby, "This true Abbs?"

Abigail nodded her dark head, "Afraid so girl, it's mostly Kuki's fault but..."

Rachel smiled, "Good luck to you then." and she hugged her friend affectionately.

But before she could leave Kuki's screech brought her to a halt.

"you're coming to help too right?!"

The blond turned back, help? Too?, "Um, Kuki I don't think I'll-"

A huge puppy pout shut Rachel's sentence short, "I'll be there." She deadpanned with a sighed

"Yay! We are going to have SO much fun!" She squealed enveloping both girls in a bone crushing hug.

"Yah... fun." Rachel gasped as she attempted to breath.

Thing was, what kind of fun would it be?

* * *

The sun was pretty warm today which was strange for mid January, but Rachel wasn't paying attention to the sun, she was watching her brother play basketball with a few other boys, which included Tommy Gilligan and Paddy and Shaunie Fulbright, how he'd met Fanny's little brothers Rachel couldn't figure it out.

Fanny never said which school they went to...

"Woo hoo, way to go Harv.!" A sequel from the other side came.

Mushi? Was there any place Harvey didn't take this girl.

Never mind that, she had to get Harvey home, not that she'd been alerted, it was just that she didn't feel to safe letting him run around like this, her fear was making her crazy and she couldn't find peace in her mind until he came home.

But how do you get a boy away from his game? Anyone who knew at least one boy, knows that's almost an impossible feat to pull.

So she decided, let him finish this last game. Besides, she could sit and wait, nothing would happen to him while she was here.

Slowly she made her way to the benches where Mushi was cheering like crazy. Harvey didn't notice so she figured it would be safe.

She slipped into the bench unnoticed and tried to stay that way. But Mushi topped cheering altogether and looked at her, instantly stone quiet.

Rachel felt a slight awkwardness form, "Um, Hi?' She waved weakly. When did things became so awkward between her and Kuki's little sister?

Oh, yeah, when the girl started dating HER little brother...

"Oh, Yeah, Hi." Mushi answered just as uncertain.

Both smiled dimly and turned their heads back to the game... more awkward silence.

It was creeping Rachel out, she couldn't stand it. She looked at Mushi her mouth opened. Nothing came out.

_Say something you idiot. _She yelled at herself, _Come on, anything, this awkwardness is just adding to your already high stress level._

"So... um, nice day we're having today huh?" She spoke out to break the ice. _Idiot!_

"Um... yep, great."

Well this wasn't helping..., "Um, so are you here for fun or did Harvey drag you along?" Rachel smiled trying to lighten up the heaviness.

"Um, actually I just got here on my own... you know to watch them play... mostly Harvey though." The small pretty Asian got lost in thought after she'd finished and turned back to the game.

Rachel just sat there and watched her face change, her eyes glazed over as they focused on her little brother. Rachel looked to him too, he looked just like he always did, nothing different.

But now that she thought about it, in some other girls eyes he could probably look like a knock out. She shrugged, but to her he still looked like the annoying buck toothed pest she'd always known but she loved anyway.

The blond turned back to Mushi and opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she saw the love-struck look that spread across the girls soft face.

She really did like her brother... Rachel sighed, even this little girl had found love, and in her brother of all people...

A loud cheer snapped Rachel out of her thoughts, she looked back to the court. The boys on Harvey's team were cheering for him as he scored the last shot.

Mushi jumped up and started clapping along, that was when Harvey noticed her and left the boys with the ball under his arm.

"Hey baby, what'er you doing here?" He smiled at her, his green eyes sparkling with energy as he enveloped the girl in one arm and kissed her fondly.

Mushi let out an unbelievably Kuki like giggle as Rachel stood up trying to get her head around that small movement.

Namely, Her little brother kissing a girl.

"Ahem... um?" She cleared her throat.

That was when Harvey noticed her and looked surprised, "Rachel, when did you get here?"

"Yah, nice to see you too Harv."

Harvey smiled at her, "Hey, I was just about to head home, and before you ask, no, I do not have any homework to do..." He smirked like the little fifteen year old pest he was.

Rachel couldn't help but chuckle, "Come you little dork, we gotta go."

Harvey pretended to be upset, "Ugh, fine, " He drawled, "See ya tomorrow Mushi." He hugged the petite again and followed his sister down and out of the ball park.

"So, what's up Rachel?" He asked after catching up with her.

"Oh nothing Harvey I just-" She stopped her quick trained eyes caught a glimpse of something moving behind a large truck.

"Um, Harvey!" She called and stopped suddenly, pulling on his arm, "Um, let's, let's go the other way... um, There's a new store I wanna see."

"But... I really do have a ton of Homework Rachel?" He looked at her confused as she continued to yank his arm.

"Just- just shut up and follow me." She pulled faster.

"What? Why- hey Rachel?" Harvey yelled as she turned a sharp corner and began sprinting.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why now?! I have to keep them away from Harvey!_

"Rachel what's going o-"

A shot cracked and just barely missed Harvey's ear.

He yelped as she pulled him into a full on run.

"Move, Harvey, move!" She yelled.

He moved wordlessly and quickly.

More shot's blasted off cracking the sidewalk as they missed.

Harvey looked behind him, four burly men in ski masks were now running after them. What the heck was going on?!

"Rachel, "He gasped as she pulled him down an ally and up a fire escape, "What's going... on!?" He yelled between breaths.

"Just shut up Harvey!"

She was getting aggravated, this was just so hard, what was she going to do? Running for her life was easy, but having Harvey run with her for both there lives... that's were the problem came in.

How had Chad done it? That was a quick fleeting question. As she pushed off the edge of the roof Harvey screaming all the way that she'd gone insane.

"We're gonna diiiiiiiiiiiieeeee!"

They landed... Harvey looked around, on what? There was nothing there they were suspended in thin air. Well they were until Rachel pressed a button on her wrist watch and a motorcycle materialized under them.

"Whoa, how did?" Harvey gasped as his sister revved the engine and pulled an awesome wheelie, in his opinion, and went screeching down the street.

"Rachel, what is going on? Why are those guys chasing us? How come your cycle was invisible? And... where the heck did you learn how to drive it like this?" He yelled his questions over the roar of the engine as he clung to her.

She ignored him, looking straight ahead, looking very stone calm to him. But inside she was freaking out.

_No, No, no, no! How could this happen? How? I'd tried so hard to keep him safe! To keep him away from this. What am I supposed to do now? It's all going too fats, it's not supposed to happen like this, it can't! This is bad, this is very, very bad! Ugh, I hate my life, I hate this all of this! I hate the entire stupid world! _

She growled out loud as she thought more vile thoughts. She'd almost forgotten her little brother until he spoke again.

"Um, Rachel? Where are we going?"

She cast a fleeting look in the small side view mirror, but she still didn't answer. Harvey was getting impatient.

Just then Rachel's wrist started beeping, er, her wristwatch to be exact. Rachel lifted her arm and pressed a small button on it by bending her wrist forward.

"Report." Came her straight one word command.

Harvey listened surprised as a voice began coming out of the watch.

"Rachel, Where are you? We have our sights on that there are two heavily armed vehicles following your brother." The voice was unrecognizable to Harvey.

Another crack of a bullet missing them and cracking the rough black road next to her tires, she swerved wildly emitting a girly shriek for he brother.

"I know." She said simply as she regained control of the bike.

The line was silent for a moment, "Soooo, what?" Came an uncertain question.

"So... don't worry about it I've got him." She said straightforward.

This time the silence on the line was longer...

"And... your headed where?"

Rachel tensed, Harvey could feel it, what was she hiding? What made her suddenly so nervous?

"I'm going to... bring him in." She said flatly, devoid of any emotion what's so ever.

"Rachel, are, are you sure?"

Rachel sucked in a deep breath and nodded, even though the person on the other line couldn't see, "Yes, I... we, can't keep it away from him, Just like you couldn't keep it away from me. It's to hard, and dangerous for either side."

"Ok then, if that's what you think is best. Hurry though, they're gaining on you."

"Roger that, over and out," She clicked off and pushed the gas harder. Harvey stayed silent for all that time and after.

He figured... he'd get his answers soon enough.

* * *

He said nothing through the whole thing. He just watched and waited, this was too weird to say anything anyway. But he still followed her, his sister, if it was someone else he wouldn't trust this a second, but this was His sister, Rachel, the one who'd always kept her head on and always helped him through his rough spots. She was NOT crazy, she would NOT let anything horrid happen to him. She was NOT in any kind of bad trouble, She was just trying to protect him, right... right?

She tapped on a huge tree in front of them. Harvey gulped, She was knocking on trees? Why was she knocking on trees?

It opened! His heart sped up as the literally stepped inside that tree. Then it started going down... it was an elevator?

He held his breath as it stopped and opened its door. He tried not to really but he couldn't stop the sharp gasp that escaped him when he saw the huge lobby buzzing with life. Millions of teens milling about going here and there.

He glanced at Rachel, she looked on calm and clear. She just walked right through. He had no choice but to followed her while turning around trying to take in everything, it was just so awesome!

People, he noticed, practically melted to the side as his sister walked through confidently and strong.

"Hello number 362,"

"Good afternoon number 362."

"Hey number 362, how's it going?"

Harvey heard people greet her even though she looked as if she wasn't paying attention, but they all looked like they didn't mind at all. Harvey thought, _my sisters must be important. _He couldn't help thinking proudly..

But he still didn't say anything he just kept following her down a long hall, past many doors and into a room with sweet teen décor. He looked up as they entered what must have been her office, and his eyes fell on three people already in there, surrounding a desk.

At the same time they looked up, two surprised and one cool and calm, The calm guy stood up and said coolly, "You brought him?"

He was a dark-skinned boy, eighteen years old or so.

"I didn't think you'd-"

"You thought wrong, I couldn't do anything about it... you know that Maurice."

She finally turned towards her brother and looked at him hard and calm. But it wasn't a Rachel look he was used to. It was a look he'd never seen before, a look she never used at home or anywhere else and it kind of scared him. But he other three looked perfectly calm and used to it... he suddenly couldn't help wondering, did he really know his sister that well?

He looked at her frighteningly unfamiliar face... who was she really? Who was The Real Rachel McKenzie?

"Harvey what I'm about to tell you must never leave this room... or base, do you understand?" She said, her voice dead and un-Rachel like.

He gulped, but couldn't do anything except nod.

"Ok then," She turned and sat in a chair, "This is the scoop."

He nodded again and sat down looked at him with hard brown eyes. Now that he really looked at them, they weren't as bright and soft as he remembered come to think of it they haven't been for a long time. But he sat anyway.

And he waited patiently for the tale that Rachel began...

But you already know the story so let's skip over it shall we...

"Wow.., you, they, all this... wow." That was all he could say for the past half hour and frankly it was beginning to annoy Rachel.

"Yes Harvey, do you understand yet? Are we clear, is your brain around this outstanding fact?" She said less than nicely.

"I'm working on it." He said slowly as she groaned and Maurice decided to take the plate now and stepped towards the boy.

"Listen to me Harvey, this isn't something to take lightly as you can see, your sister has suffered much to keep it away from you but... sometimes fate doesn't want what we want, so, here's the question." He glanced worriedly at Rachel, as if to ask for permission to go on, she nodded tiredly and he continued, "You can either go home and never tell anyone about this and have your sister protect you, plus continue to lead a normal life or, " He paused again as Harvey looked at him steadily and excitedly, "You can join us and we'll take you, train you and you'll have to understand, you are giving your live to this organization, it's a tough choice Harvey... so choose wisely."

Harvey looked at him then at Rachel, so this is what had made her go so hard and cold. Would he end up like that? Trying to hide so many heavy things and trying to keep two lives apart so hard that it made him detached. Would he end up neglecting his friends... Mushi... would he neglect Mushi?

He looked at his sisters detached face, no, no it wasn't this, the other agents didn't look anything like her, they all looked like they had everything smooth, so why did Rachel look so screwed and hard... it wasn't this agency, it had to be something else. He'd figure it out later but right now...

"Yeah, sure, I wanna join, I wanna help. Sign me up!" He ended with a gleeful shout as Maurice nodded and stood up with him.

"Then let's get you in the know." He walked towards the door, "Follow me and we will begin your training."

Harvey jumped after, this could be fun! So it wasn't so light a burden but still, it would be pretty cool! He thought so happily realizing a new exciting part of his life was about to begin, but before he jumped out his light green eyes happened to fall on his sisters cold face.

She didn't show anything, now distress, no horror, no disagreement... nothing. It sent a small shiver down his spine... He really didn't know his own sister... and the more he thought about it, the more true It seemed...

But he left with Maurice anyway, maybe this would be a chance to have Rachel reappear in his life... as his big sister... hopefully.

But what he didn't know was that she was really burning up with fear and terror inside...

When did she get so good at being so emotionless on the outside?

* * *

"Maybe it won't be so bad Rachel, I mean he's been at it fo' what three weeks?" Fanny was saying one particularly cold day on the way to a pub they were headed to.

Rachel shook her head as she placed a black Chinese wig on her own head, "I know Fan, but... I just don't like it, he's... I just don't like it." She wouldn't admit how scared she was for him.

"He's doin' pretty well though... fo' a boy anyway." The Irish girl tried to ease her friends tension as she placed a blond wig on her own head.

Both girls looked into the visor mirror in their agency car.

"Ugh, how can ya stand bein' a blonde?" Fanny grimaced as the blond hair made her already pale skin even paler.

"Hey, I make it look good. Now let's go." Rachel stepped out the car in her tight blue knee ripped skinny jeans and white knee-length boots. She shivered, she didn't usually like this attire but this was what the mission had called for.

Tight form-fitting clothes, to, she shuddered, attract, certain informants. She hated this kind of mission. And she felt dirty for going into drunken places.

Fanny wasn't to found of it either, not to say anything about what Patton thought of his girlfriend going on it and "trying" to purposely attract other males. Needless to say he had thrown a calm but big fit. The girls took deep breaths and stepped inside the place was just what Rachel had expected, filthy, smelly and nasty.

People everywhere, music so loud it could make even a teenager deaf. Liquor and nasty people sticking together with barely any clothes on Rachel shuddered, why? Why do people subject themselves to this purposely? Did they not have a life anymore, or did they just throw it away? She couldn't imagine giving up so badly that she'd end up here... it was unnerving to think something like that was even possible.

But there wasn't much time for that. They had to get to their appointed table and try to get some scrap of information. The agency had a lead that a few of the opposing team were meeting here to discuss some important matters... and Rachel was hoping it would set a lead to the spy mystery.

No sooner had they sat down when a couple of tall greasy looking guys in torn clothes came leering by.

"Hey boy's lookie what I found." The biggest one smirked.

The other two gaffed,

"So, what's a duet of gorgeousness doing in a place like this?" He asked getting an eye roll from both of the girls.

"Nothin' now buzz of freak." Fanny bit and turned her head in the other direction.

The jerks laughed, "Oh, ho, tough little set ain'tcha." How's about we take that scrappyness where it can to some real good, " The nasty perv made the mistake of grabbing Fanny's arm.

This caused a reflexive reaction with her other arm to shoot out and knock the dude's jaw sending him over to the other side.

Rachel didn't know what happened, it was like a chain reaction, the instant that freak hit the ground people started to fall, screams rose and fighting ensued, drunken fighting.

"Come on ya louts, I'm not afraid of any of ya, bring it on!" Fanny hissed her fists ready.

Rachel rolled her eyes, snatched Fanny's arm and ran them out of the door, the back door anyway, there was no getting to the front. So much for getting information.

"Hey, I wasn't done fightin'" The tough Irish girl protested.

"Oh, yes you are. Fanny how are we supposed to get any information now!" Rachel could feel her anger rising, Fanny ignored it and pointed to something behind her.

"Um, maybe they got somethin'"

Rachel turned and instantly pulled Fanny down behind the nearest dumpster, "Shshshshs, let's see if they really do."

They hear two of them whispering, it was a taller one and shorter guy then someone in between.

The taller one spoke up in a deep low voice, "So we move tomorrow night then?"

The shorter guy nodded, "Yep, G.P.F. Doesn't know any of this is going out."

Middle man spoke up next, "Dock fifteen, tomorrow night. Don't be late again... every minute we delay is a minute closer to getting caught.

"Yeah, yeah we get it, tomorrow night sharp. See ya then." The tall dude walked away as the other two watched him go.

Fanny turned to Rachel, "What do ya make of it?" She whispered.

Rachel looked over, "Nothing, all I know is we have to be on dock fifteen tomorrow night, got it."

Fanny nodded, "now can we go, this wig is sucking all of my self-esteem out and I wanna get back."

Rachel shook her head, this was the only lead they had so far, and even this could be dropped out... she narrowed her eyes in determination, one thing was for sure though, she knew were she was going tomorrow night. And nothing would stop her...

Well, that's what she thought...

* * *

**And, there you have it! a dun, dun, duuun moment! what's going o happen the next chapter, is Rachel going to get what she wants or... will some unknown force stop her... tune in again next time to find out!**


End file.
